Blind Truth
by Inimi
Summary: AU. She could smell it. She knew they were getting near. It smelled of smoke and rotten garbage. It had the odor of burning fuel and a little dab of alcohol. It made her nausea. Dark, post-apocalyptic. SasuHina, onesided GaaHina and more. NEVER FINISH!
1. Prolog

A.N

Hmmm… what? 9-9

What are you looking at?

Oh, you are looking at me? Well, ya know, I'm just passing by and… postingaficthatI'llnevercontinue : D

Actually, it's kind of a prolog to a fic haha and I'm actually thinking of deleting my other ones (lol what other ones? Oh yeah, the stupid ones C: which are "A Doll In A Glass" and "The Wind Tell No Lies". Or maybe just ADIAG… IDK D: Sorry you guys ;u; I just… don't think it's good any more OTL)

AND BACK TO THE POINT.

To tell you the truth, I'm so totally not into Naruto anymore.

Like, at all. I haven't read the mange in… well, a year or so? I don't know what's going on and I don't want to know. I don't know any other characters but the ones I know so far so they are obviously won't be in any of my fics.

Plus, if I'm ever going to write another fanfic for Naruto, it would be an AU anyways so C:; yeah. I already got a silly one-shot in my head.

So what is this fic really? Well, I had this idea stuck in my head for… forever now XD it's kinda dark I'd say and… well, it presents all kinds of really disgusting, real-life things we have in society like racism, chauvinism, dictatorship, the repression of free speech and more.

So yeah, I guess it's dark.

Of course, the pairing here is going to be SasuHine rofl. Even if I'm not so sure yet how will they end up together I'm still working on that in my head 9-9;

I just hope it won't suck "orz

Try to enjoy baby –wink-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything but the plot.

P.S.

Oh yeah, in this story, Hinata is… well, she is blind.

Or is she? –evil smirk-

------

She could smell it.

She knew they were getting near.

It smelled of smoke and rotten garbage.

It had the odor of burning fuel and a little dab of alcohol.

It made her nausea.

But she'll have to suck it up and get used to it since she is going to live there.

Ah yes – the big city of Konoha.

Nowadays, it was almost like the center of the world.

But honestly – it's not as good as it sound it is.

She knew she is going to be living in the eye of the storm and that the chances of her getting caught and slaughtered are greater than in any other place.

On the other hand, it was the safest one.

She was also tired of running away all the time and after her dear husband had died, she couldn't take it anymore.

The only place she knew where to run next is here.

She clutched her phone tighter in her lap, just in case it might fall to the bus's floor while it shook violently on the bumpy road.

Something wet touched her arm.

"Akamaru…" she sighed and patted the animal's furry head lightly.

He was uneasy too about the move but she knew he wouldn't leave her alone. He never did before and he won't now.

"Don't worry, we'll get there soon. The bus driver said he'll tell us when we are there…" she whispered to where she assumed the canine was and turned her head back the way it faced before.

Adjusting her pitch-black sunglasses, she hoped there weren't too many people on the bus. She knew many thought the shape of the lances didn't fit her fragile face but she didn't care much.

She couldn't see how she looked anyway so it didn't bother her. It was a gift to keep for the rest of her life as well.

"Hey lady, are you sure this is the place?" she heard a rough voice in front of her. It was the driver's since she sent right behind him and she remembered his voice.

"I-Is it the 8th Hokage st.?" she replied shakily. She was too nervous.

"Yeah… but why would you want to go down 'ere? Aren't ya going to the Ministry of Absorption? It's just a few more stations from 'ere…" he asked her while driving, she guessed.

She only nodded, hoping he noticed her gesture and took Akamaru's leash in her hand.

Her other one was still holding her phone and it started to sweat.

_"Miss Yuhi haven't called yet… but she told me that she'll call me in about 40 minutes right after I got on the bus…"_ the thought ran through her head. She checked the digital watch on her hand every now and then while on the bus and about 46 minutes had past since she last got on the it.

She didn't want to be standing alone in a street full of people all by herself.

It was probably full of police officers as well. She didn't like that idea.

The bus stopped and she heard this steamy sound coming from in front of her, a sign that the bus doors where now open.

A new scent entered her nostrils, a far stronger than the one she had during the bus ride. It was a mixture of all the things she could smell while the doors where closed, and a lot of other repulsive smells she really wished she could get rid of.

"Well, 'ere we are." Said the bus driver once again and she put her cell phone back in her handbag as he did.

She got on her feet, Akamaru's leash in one hand, the handbag hanging from her arm, and the other caught a rather small suitcase.

Akamaru lead her slowly to the bus's stairs as she felt the load of the suitcase being taken from her hand.

"I'll help ya with it." She heard the bus driver again as she felt how the air moves over her head when he lifted the suitcase over her and put it on the hard, concrete sidewalk.

"T-Thank you…" she said quietly as she went down the last stair.

"I hope this is where ya want to get to missy and good luck." She could hear a slight warm tone in his words. He was indeed a nice man.

Out of a million horrible ones. She trembled at the thought.

"Oh and by the way," she heard him once again from behind her and she turned her head where she guessed his voice came from.

"Just so ya know, nobody is allowed to be outside with dogs at this time 'o the day but ya might get lucky if ya get out of 'ere quickly." The steamy sound was there again and then she could only hear how the bus drove away and feel it's suffocating smoke blown in her face.

She coughed pretty loudly as she covered her mouth.

The arm that held the leash was being pulled a little.

Stretching out her hand to look for the suitcase, she suddenly felt her bag vibrating and afterwards came the ringing.

"Stay." She said aloud so the dog would hear her and began searching in her bag.

Once she grabbed the noisy object, she pulled it to her ear as she opened it.

"Hello?" she answered it nervously.

"Hinata, it's Kurenai. Sorry I didn't call earlier, I had a bit of a problem back in my flat." Hinata sighed in relief to the sound of the older woman's voice and felt how her heart begin to beat steadily again and her tense shoulders relax.

"I'm so glad you called Miss Yuhi, I was so worried and-"

"It's okay sweetie now, tell me where you are? Did you get there yet?" The older woman named Kurenai cut her.

"Y-Yes, I just got off the bus. Are you close? I-I don't want to stand here alone for a long time…" she said and suddenly heard the annoying beeping sound indicating the call had being cut off.

Hinata began to panic a little and even more when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She shrieked in terror as she heard Akamaru barking at the person.

"Wow wow! Relax boy! I'm not here to harm you!" it was a woman's voice.

In fact, it was the same voice to the woman she was talking to just moments ago!

"M-Miss Yuhi, is that you??" Hinata said breathlessly, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry I hang on you honey, I just saw you when I turned my head and calls aren't really cheap these days." A grin was on her face, Hinata assumed, because she could hear an amused tone in her words.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you are here…" She sighed and smiled.

Akamaru was still barking though so she had to hush him down with a pull on the leash.

"Hush Akamaru." She said firmly and the dog only growled.

"Well, I knew you had a dog but boy! Is he big!" the older woman said in surprise as she saw the dog. Hinata giggled.

"He is quite big, is he? But it only helps me so…" she told the spot where she thought Kurenai were. When the taller one replied though, it was to the left of her.

"It's okay hun, he'll get into the car. Now come on, I'm taking your suitcase so tell your dog to follow. I don't want to get in trouble because of him." Her voice became more distant as she spoke so Hinata commanded her faithful dog to follow her.

When they finally stopped, she heard a squeaking sound from the opening doors.

"Get in." she heard Kurenai say as she guided her in. "Watch your head…" she added as Hinata entered the car.

Although Hinata was glad to be rid of the revolting smell of the street, she had to admit the older woman hasn't vacuumed the sits in quite a while and the inside of the car had a strong scent of cigarettes.

"Sorry about the smell, I know it must be pretty bad but you'll only have to suck it up for a while now…" she heard Kurenai say as a "click" sound came to her ears and afterwards, the sound of the actuating car engine.

"Why aren't dogs allowed outside at this hour?" asked Hinata as she also strapped her belt.

"I don't know really, it's just another stupid law made by the government I guess… But don't worry about it, as long as he is not on the main streets, we have nothing to worry about…" Kurenai said while the car moved. Once again, the road was pretty bumpy but it was much more comfortable than driving the bus.

"So Hinata… Tell me a little about yourself, aside from the _things_ I already know."

Hinata raised her head and faced the direction the voice came from.

"W-Well, I don't know what to say…" she answered shyly and played with the fabric of her baggy pants.

"Well here is a start – you think you can do anything for a job?" the older woman asked quite directly now.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm not sure I'll be able to support the both of us for a long while…"

Hinata nodded, understanding that the city is much more different than the places she has being in so far and immediately came up with an answer.

"Um… I don't know if it counts but… I can play the piano."

-OoO-

"Oh Sasuke, last night was _so_ great…" said a female voice in a slutty manner, sighing in deep lust afterwards.

A chuckle came from a darker corner of the room and a tall man came advancing to the bed, where the woman with bright red hair was laying on.

"Baby, my nights are _always_ great…" he said smirking as he adjusted his tie.

He sat one the bed next to the woman's form, stoking her legs through the sateen sheets. She purred in pleasure in respond.

"How about a quicky, handsome?" She whispered in his ear as he reached higher to her chest.

"No time for that now," replied as he got up from the bad, earning a disappointed groan from the other person in his bed.

"I got to get to work. If you want to see me again, and not in my funeral, you'd better let me go." He said, all the while smirking to himself in the mirror and putting his jacket on.

Pulling a hand through his spiky strands, the taller man walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"The bitch could wait…" he said to himself while walking in the carpeted hallway that leads to the living room in his apartment.

As he crossed the marble paved floor towards the front door, he gave one last glance at his luscious residence.

Pulling out the keys from his pants, he unlocked the door as he said: "Whatever…" and passes through the door and once again locking it behind him.

-----

A.N.

LOL yeah so that's pretty much it I guess –u-; I haven't reveled much of the fic but it's just prolog haha.

For the ones of you wondering, there are going to be a lot more characters in this fic than what it seems (there is going to be Asuma next yay –happy- and many more).

Also, as you noticed, I'm actually **not** going to make Sakura the slutty one just like in most of the fics and actually pushing Karin to do the job haha.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I **might** see you guys in the first chapter –flees-

Inimi


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Dear Readers.

It had being too long since I've uploaded any new story or just updated my older ones.

And for a reason.

As you know, all of my stories so far are based on the "Naruto" anime/manga that I no longer read or like.

I DO NOT hate it, I just lost interest in it about two years ago and though I had said I'll continue the stories since I like the characters, it is no longer the case.

I do appreciate **A LOT** all the people who have reviewed, added to favorites, alerts and of course, favorite me as a writer –heart-

Unfortunately, I no longer desire to continue these stories since I have no interest in them, the characters or I plainly don't like the writing I did back years ago and still does now.

I hope you will understand my point of view and will respect my reason to "abandon" these stories you guys made me so heated to keep writing –more hearts and kisses-

If you wish, I don't mind "giving" you my ideas or basic story line as a start up for your own and I'll be really honored if any proposal of the sort would come along (as in – if you wish to use ideas, continue my fic or do whatever you want with the stuff I have written, I'll be more than happy to allow you if you credit the original of course xD ).

BUT STILL!

**I have not given up writing nor reading fanfiction here on :D**

I still do check fics from time to time and try to come up with ideas for story lines for one of my favorite Anime – "Samurai Champloo" (not that it should matter much to you guys but just wanted to inform you ;xD ).

If we ever cross by each other again, I'd be more than happy to replay to your reviews and glee when a mail from pops on my account.

I really do love you all and I hope you'll understand and still come visit from time to time :3

I wish you all a very happy reading in the future and may be meet again!

With much love and appreciation,

Inimi.


End file.
